Harry Potter et le dernier Horcruxe
by lamissdodie
Summary: Entre le bien et le mal, il n'y a qu'un pas. Amour, Vengeance, Amitié se mélange dans cette course à la justice. presence HPDM


Bonjour. Voila un deuxième OS sur le thème HP avec un Drarry. En tenant compte des nombreuses suggestion que l'on m'a faite sur mon précédent OS, j'ai mis plus de temps sur celui-ci. A faire attention à la syntaxe, à la conjugaison et à l'orthographe. Je me suis même aidé d'un correcteur en plus de mes nombreuses lectures et j'espère donc que cet OS sera a la hauteur de l'exigence des lecteurs. Bien sur si elle reste quelques erreur, n'hésitez pas en m'en faire part. Toutes critiques sont bien sur a prendre. Parfois les mains vont plus vite que le cerveau.

Disclaimer : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais sont la propriété de la talentueuse J.K Rowling. Seul le scénario m'appartient.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et oubliez de laisser une review pour me donner vos impressions.

~~~

Le soleil est au rendez-vous. Les oiseaux chantent et les canards flottent paisiblement sur le lac. Rien ne peut ternir cette magnifique journée que deux jeunes mariés apprécient, tous deux installés sur un banc, face au petit étant. Ils ressemblent à deux personnes âgées, assis comme ça à regarder les canards et la nature, bien qu'ils n'aient que 25 ans chacun. Mais leur enfance à tous les deux a été tellement sombre, qu'ils aiment profiter des petits plaisirs et de la sérénité qu'offre la nature. Alors que l'un est assis, l'autre est allongé et repose sa tête sur les cuisses du premier, somnolant tous les deux grâce à la douce chaleur du soleil. Un petit pop caractéristique d'un elfe de maison rompt quelque peu cette atmosphère de plénitude pour annoncer l'arrivée de personnes qui veulent les voir.

Le premier se lève avec regret des cuisses de son amant et récent mari puis dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres roses avant de se lever complètement pour accueillir ces personnes. Le second se lève à la suite tout en grommelant comme quoi ils n'aient pas intérêt à les avoir dérangés dans ce bon moment pour des broutilles. Les deux jeunes mariés regardent s'approcher un groupe d'Aurors.

\- Messieurs que puis-je faire pour vous ? demande polimment le premier.

\- Mr Potter nous venons pour Mr Malfoy. Nous l'arrêtons.

\- QUOI ? hurle surpris le dit Malfoy.

\- Mr Malfoy, au nom de la loi et de la justice magique je vous arrête pour utilisation de magie noire, torture et meurtre. Déclare un jeune Auror en charge de l'arrestation.

Harry Potter, récemment devenu Malfoy-Potter reste quelques secondes stoïques ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qui se passe trop choqué. Puis finit par réagir quand l'un des Aurors pose des menottes magiques aux poignées de Draco.

\- Non mais je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Draco n'a rien fait. S'exclame Harry d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Mr Potter veuillez rester en dehors de cette histoire. Votre notoriété ne lui sera d'aucun secours dans cette histoire. Maintenant veuillez nous laisser passer. Réponds l'Auror en chef.

\- Draco je vais te sortir de là. Promets Harry.

\- Reste en dehors de ça. De toute façon je n'ai rien à me reprocher Harry. Tente de le rassurer Draco.

\- Je t'aime. Murmure le brun.

\- Moi aussi.

Harry regarde alors impuissant son mari être emmené par les Aurors. Oui son mari. Cela en a surpris plus d'un mais Harry et Draco sont en couple depuis maintenant 6 ans et sont marié depuis quelques semaines.

Harry se précipite rapidement dans le manoir Malfoy, leur lieu de résidence et d'un Accio, appel à lui un parchemin et une plume. Il fait confiance à Draco et il est conscient que le blond est innocent. Il est de son devoir de l'aider pour rétablir la vérité. Il écrit rapidement quelque mot puis après l'avoir glissé dans une enveloppe signée d'un H.J.M-P, l'envoie par un sort directement à la destinataire.

Une fois l'enveloppe disparue, Harry se dirige vers la zone de transplanage. C'est le regard déterminé qu'il transplane. Il peut encore faire une chose pour son amant.

.*.

Hermione est assise derrière son bureau et analyse tous les dossiers de ses clients. Depuis quelque mois, elle est avocate. Elle s'occupe aussi bien des dossiers sorciers que des moldus. Hermione est devenue une brillante avocate assez demandée malgré sa courte carrière et son succès dans les affaires qu'elle traite en font une redoutable adversaire.

Alors qu'elle ouvre un dossier moldu qui concerne un divorce, une lettre apparaît devant elle. Hermione sourit. Sans connaitre la signature, elle sait que c'est Harry qui lui envoie puisque seulement lui connaît cette formule. Ses soupçons sont confirmés quand elle aperçoit les quatres lettres sur le devant de l'enveloppe.

Elle commence à lire le contenu de la lettre et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son sourire disparaît laissant place à un visage fermé et marqué par l'inquiétude. Elle se dépêche d'envoyer un parchemin expliquant la situation à Ron puis sort de son bureau et se dirige au dernier étage pour rejoindre le Magenmagot.

\- Maitre Granger un souci ? lui demande son assistant en la voyant sortir ainsi.

\- Je dois prendre une affaire urgente non prévue. Reportez tous mes rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine s'il vous plaît Jason.

\- Bien madame. Je m'en occupe.

\- Merci. Réponds l'ancienne Griffondor avant de disparaitre.

Hermione arrive rapidement à la cellule provisoire du ministère d'où elle peut apercevoir Draco Malfoy. Elle se présente face aux Aurors comme étant l'avocat de Mr Malfoy.

\- Puis-je être seul avec mon client quelques minutes messieurs ?

\- Vous avez cinq minutes.

L'un des Aurors lui ouvre la grille puis la referme derrière elle. Draco et Hermione regardent les deux Aurors s'éloigner pour commencer à parler.

\- Hermione je n'ai rien fait. Ils m'accusent à tort juste parce que j'ai le malheur d'être un fils de mangemort. S'exclame en colère Draco.

\- Je sais Draco. Harry m'a envoyé une lettre m'expliquant dans qu'elle galère vous étiez encore pris.

\- Je lui avais dit de ne rien faire.

\- Il s'inquiète.

\- le syndrome du héros. marmonne Malfoy.

\- C'est sûrement ça, répond la brune avec le sourire avant de continuer. Mais heureusement qu'il l'a fait sinon tu aurais un avocat commis d'office ou pas d'avocat du tout.

\- Hum… marmonne le blond.

\- Bon nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour mettre en place un plan de défense. Donc dit moi tous ce que tu sais et tout ce qui pourra nous aider. reprends Hermione plus décidé que jamais.

Draco et Hermione mettent alors en place une défense en béton. L'heure arrive et tous deux, accompagné par les Aurors entrent dans le Magenmagot où se trouvent le juge et le ministre ainsi que les héritiers ayant une place. Hermione souffle un bon coup puis se prépare à une grande bataille. Car pour elle s'en est une. Encore plus quand votre nouveau client est un fils de mangemort et qu'il est le mari de votre meilleur ami.

Le juge commence à annoncer les faits et Hermione garde un visage impassible alors qu'à chaque accusation Draco écarquille les yeux. Qui peut faire autant de mal pour le plaisir hormis le seigneur des ténèbres ? Cependant les deux jeunes gens comprennent vite pourquoi Draco est le coupable idéal ; Toutes les victimes sont d'anciens mangemorts.

.*.

C'est son jour de repos aujourd'hui et on peut dire que Ronald Weasley en profite. Grasse matinée et toujours en pyjama à midi passé, il ne s'attend pas à sortir de la maison aujourd'hui. Ron est maintenant Auror. Normalement en équipe avec Harry, il est cependant en équipe avec Dean Thomas depuis que son meilleur ami a posé quelques semaines de vacances pour profiter après son mariage, de Draco.

Il est complètement affalé sur le canapé quand une enveloppe atterrie devant lui. Ron réfléchie. Cela ne peut venir que d'Harry ou d'Hermione. Seule eux deux parviennent à envoyer leurs lettres comme ça. Il l'ouvre et commence à la lire. C'est Hermione qui lui explique la situation de Draco. Sa bonne humeur envolée suite à cette nouvelle n'est rien quand il lit la dernière phrase.

La peur au ventre, Ron se précipite rapidement dans sa salle de bain et se change en deux trois mouvements. Deux minutes plus tard il est prêt et se dirige vers la cheminée pour se rendre au ministère. Quand il arrive, Ron se dirige directement au bureau des Aurors. Il lui faut des explications.

\- Chef Robards je dois vous voir. s'exclame le roux en entrant dans le bureau du son chef.

\- Auror Weasley pouvez-vous m'expliquer votre entrée fracassante dans mon bureau ?

\- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mis au courant de l'affaire Malfoy ? Réponds seulement Ron.

\- Cela ne vous concerne en rien Weasley. Ceci n'est pas votre affaire.

\- C'est quand même le mari de mon coéquipier qui est aussi Harry Potter, votre sauveur. S'énerve le plus jeune des Weasley

\- Et la notoriété de l'Auror Potter ne pourra pas sauver Mr Malfoy une seconde fois. Les faits sont beaucoup trop graves. Je ne vous dirai rien de plus Weasley alors je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous et de profiter de votre jour de congé. Tranche Gawain Robards.

Ron ressort du bureau plus énervé qu'au début. La peur lui titillant toujours le ventre. La question est pourquoi Draco ? Et depuis quand le bureau des Aurors enquêtent-ils sur lui ? Pour en avoir une réponse nette, il décide de rejoindre le Magenmagot en tant que public pour assister au procès.

En arrivant au tribunal, il croise le regard de sa fiancée et s'installe non loin de là. Il croise aussi le regard de Malfoy. Et Ron constate qu'il a peur, Harry n'est pas là et son inquiétude grandit avec toujours cette phrase, les derniers mots, écrit par Hermione, qui tourne en boucle dans sa tête : _L'orage va éclater et_ _l'éclair va s'éteindre._

.*.

Harry prépare rapidement ce dont il a besoin. Il n'a qu'une seule chance s'il veut faire libérer Draco. Avec l'aide de son elfe de maison, Kalamity, il installe le matériel. Tout doit être parfait.

\- Bon Kalamity tu as bien compris. Quand j'aurai fini, tu apportes l'objet moldu à Hermione Granger. Elle sera surement au tribunal avec Draco.

\- Oui Monsieur. Couine l'elfe.

\- Bien. Alors c'est parti.

Harry soupire. C'est le moment. Il sait que Kalamity ne le décevra pas. Le Brun aux yeux émeraude se retourne vers le fond de la pièce et semble fixer un point dans l'ombre. _Que le spectacle commence._

.*.

\- Maitre Granger pouvez-vous me certifier que votre client n'a pas pratiqué de magie noire ces dernières années ? demande le juge.

\- Bien sûr monsieur le juge. Déjà rien que par un contrôle de la baguette vous pouvez constater qu'aucun sort inviolable ou de magie noire n'a été lancé. De plus à chaque heure présumé des meurtres, mon client était soit à son travail, soit chez lui ou avec des amis.

\- Des preuves et des témoins ?

\- J'ai ici le compte rendu de l'analyse complète realisé sur la baguette de Mr. Malfoy et j'ai aussi les dossiers sur lesquels il a travaillé pour son travail qui sont datés et qui porte sa signature magique. De plus ses amis sont prêts à venir témoigner sous véritasérum. Puis-je avoir quelques minutes avec mon client ?

\- Demande accordée Maître Granger. La séance est levée pour cinq minutes.

Hermione se retourne vers Draco. Ce dernier est plus pâle qu'à son habitude.

\- Pourquoi tu as demandé une pause ?

\- Draco est tu prêts à prendre toi aussi du véritasérum pour prouver ton innocence ?

\- Euh … je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi.

\- Draco réfléchie bien. Tu es innocent donc même avec la potion tu ne risques rien.

\- Hum tu as peut-être raison.

Draco finit par accepter et attend la reprise du procès. Draco est pensif. Harry n'est pas encore venu. Il sait qu'il a son soutient mais sa présence aurait été vraiment la bienvenue. Hermione remarque le regard perdu du blond.

\- Draco tous va bien se passer. Ai confiance.

\- C'est juste que je me sens plus fort avec Harry à mes côtés.

Hermione lui offre juste un sourire compatissant. Elle n'a pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose que la séance reprend. Hermione apprend alors au juge que son client est prêt à prendre aussi du véritasérum. Le public est surpris ainsi que le juge mais il accepte néanmoins la requête de la jeune avocate. Le maitre des potions affilié au ministère apporte alors une petite fiole. C'est à ce moment qu'un pop caractéristique retentit pour laisser apparaitre un elfe de maison.

\- Kalamity ? s'exclame Draco surpris de voir son elfe de maison.

\- Qui est cet elfe de maison ? demande alors le ministre légèrement agacé.

\- Je suis l'elfe de maison au service de la famille Malfoy-Potter, monsieur. Se présente Kalamity en regardant vers le sol.

\- Je suis là, à la demande de mon maitre. J'ai quelque chose pour dame Hermione. Continue le petit elfe de sa voix couinante.

\- Bonjour Kalamity, qu'est-ce que Harry t'a donné pour moi ? demande Hermione en s'approchant de l'elfe, ne laissant pas le temps au ministre de répondre.

Hermione se saisit du paquet que Kalamity lui tend. Elle l'ouvre et découvre une caméra moldu et un petit mot écrit de la main d'Harry.

 _« Mione, voilà des preuves qui te permettront d'innocenter Draco. Je sais que tu es forte mais avec ces preuves, tu es sûr de gagner. Je ne pouvais pas Les laisser salir la réputation de Draco de nouveau. Surtout ne m'en veux pas. Je pense que tu connais mes intentions, tu as toujours été la plus intelligente. Je suis prêt à tout pour le sauver et je ne le laisserai pas aller à Askaban. Je vous aime tous. Harry. »_

Un éclat de tristesse passe dans les yeux de la jeune avocate qui se reprend rapidement pour ne rien laisser paraître. Seul Draco aperçoit cette lueur dans le regard de son avocate et amie et se demande ce que son héros de mari a encore inventé pour le sortir de là.

\- Alors Maître Granger, qu'est-ce que Mr Potter vous a apporté. s'énerve le juge devant le silence de l'avocate.

\- Ce sont des preuves. Annonce Hermione sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

\- Et pourquoi viennent-elles de Mr Potter ?

\- C'est un Auror et c'est aussi le mari de mon client. Rétorque la brune.

\- Il n'est pas sur l'affaire et il y a conflit d'intérêts.

\- Cela reste des preuves récupéré par le meilleur Auror de sa génération donc j'accepte ses preuves en tant qu'Avocat. Acceptez-vous que je les prenne ?

\- Allez-y maitre Granger. Se résout le juge devant la ténacité de l'Avocate.

Hermione allume la caméra et lance un sort de projection amplifié. Le film se projette donc dans la totalité de la salle à la vue de tout le monde. Quand Hermione lance le film, tous peuvent voir Harry face à la caméra, un éclat de folie dans les yeux qui déclare d'une voix glaciale :

\- _Bonjour Mr le ministre, Mr le juge et membre du Magenmagot._

.*.

 _Que le spectacle commence_. Pense alors Harry en se tournant vers le fond de la salle. D'un claquement de doigt enclenche le démarrage de la caméra avant de se retourner cette fois face à la caméra. Il regarde droit l'objectif et déclare d'une voix glaciale :

\- Bonjour Mr le ministre, Mr le juge et membre du Magenmagot. Vous vous demandez certainement ce que signifie toute cette mise en scène et en quoi consistent ses preuves. Je vais vous le dire mais avant je tiens à maintenir que Draco Lucius Malfoy est totalement innocent dans l'histoire qui va suivre et dans toute votre enquête. Vous vous trompez de coupable. Mais avant de dire plus je dois vous présenter quelqu'un.

Harry pointe sa baguette sur la caméra et d'un informulé la met en mouvement pour qu'elle le suive puis d'un geste de la main Harry fait zoomer la caméra sur une chose en fond de pièce. Il s'approche ensuite de la « chose ». Une personne est attachée par des liens magiques sur une chaise en bois. Harry s'approche de la silhouette avec un sourire sadique gravé sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors Bella, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Ho excuse-moi. c'est vrai que tu ne peux pas parler.

Bellatrix Lestrange est attaché sur la chaise et semble être au plus mal. Harry l'a ligoté grâce à un Incarcerem avec une petite adaptation personnelle qui empêche la personne ligotée d'utiliser sa magie sous risque d'être totalement vidé de sa magie. Harry pointe sa baguette sur la mangemort et prononce distinctement un Finite Incantatem.

\- Potter tu vas me le payer. S'exclame immédiatement Bellatrix.

\- Ho tu as retrouvé ta voix.

\- Potter tu es devenue complètement fou.

\- Je suis flatté venant de toi Bella, vue que tu es sans aucun doute la reine dans le monde de la folie. Tu sais pourquoi tu es là. non ? tu sais ce que j'ai fait à tes amis n'est-ce pas ? tu pensais m'échapper ?

\- Où est passé le bébé Potter qui ne savait rien faire d'autre que mettre ses amis en danger ? attaque Bellatrix avec sa hargne légendaire .

\- Mmh il est bien loin ma chère Bella. Et c'est grâce à toi tout ça. susurre Harry à l'oreille de la plus fidèle au Lord.

Comprenant que l'attaque ne culpabilise en rien le survivant, Bellatrix tente une autre approche.

\- En fait Potty, je dois dire que tu m'impressionnes. Tu es devenue aussi fou que moi et tu es bien plus ténébreux et sadique que le maitre. Tu pourrais devenir bien plus grand et puissant que ne l'a jamais été le seigneur des ténèbres. Félicite Bellatrix.

\- Je prends tout ça pour un compliment, je t'assure mais vois-tu je ne fais pas ça pour devenir pire que lui. Je fais ça pour rétablir la justice.

Harry s'approche de Bellatrix et lui murmure à l'oreille d'une voix doucereusement glaciale :

\- Et je fais aussi ça par vengeance. Pourquoi devriez-vous vivre alors que tans des miens sont mort ? Alors que tu as tué mon parrain ?

Harry se retourne une nouvelle fois vers la caméra sans oublier de lancer un sectumsempra sur Bellatrix. Il ne peut le nier et son sourire empli de sadisme ne le contredit pas. Avoir Bellatrix à sa merci est jouissif pour lui. Surtout quand elle ne lui répond pas et que la peur brille dans ses yeux.

\- Alors voilà Mr le juge et Mr le ministre. C'est moi le coupable. Et c'est bien Bellatrix Lestrange que vous voyez derrière mois. Vous allez vous demander pourquoi ? et je vais vous répondre parce que vous n'avez pas fait votre travail. Justice n'a pas été rendue et j'ai donc pris le loisir et j'avoue même le plaisir de la faire moi-même. Je les ai tout torturés et tué de ma main dans cette pièce protégée par un Fidélitas. La gardienne de mon secret n'est personne d'autre que ma petite Kalamity. Elle a ordre de vous amener ici dés que la vidéo sera finie.

.*.

La totalité du Magenmagot semble être sous l'effet d'un petrificus. Hermione regarde avec horreur son meilleur ami devenir un mage noir, Ron regarde aussi son meilleur ami avec un mélange de dégout, de honte et surtout de grande tristesse et Draco lui hésite. Il regarde son récent mari avec peur. Peur de le voir si noir, si semblable au seigneur des ténèbres qui lui ramène de douloureux souvenir. Mais il ressent aussi de la jalousie à le voir torturer de manière si froide et si cruel, sa tante qui l'a tellement fait souffrir. Et puis il ressent aussi de la colère et de la peine. La colère contre la justice magique pour ne pas avoir fait son travail et d'avoir transformé l'homme qu'il aime en assassin et la peine de le voir sacrifier encore une fois sa vie pour le peuple sorcier.

Comme tous ceux présents, Draco peut voir Bellatrix se vider de son sang par de fines coupures. Au souvenir de ce sort, le blond en tremble. Ce n'est pas le meilleur souvenir qu'il est avec le brun et comprend les traits de souffrance sur la mangemort, connaissant sa facilité à lancer le sort. Et si Harry s'est entrainé, alors le lancer doit lui être d'une grande facilité maintenant.

La vidéo dure encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes où Harry enchaine avec des doloris, des techniques de tortures moldu, puis des sectumsempra qu'il stop avant la mort de la femme. Il lui lance le sortilège de l'impérium où il l'oblige à se mutiler avec une dague recouverte de poison brulant. Les cris de douleur poussées par Bellatrix sont un supplice pour les sorciers enfermés dans le Magenmagot. Mais personne n'ose arrêter la vidéo par peur de faire face à la réalité. Cependant les cris de souffrance de Bellatrix sont vite arrêtés quand un éclair vert aveugle la salle. La caméra soom sur le visage figé par la mort, marqué par la torture, où ses yeux autrefois brillant de folie, sont maintenant éteints de peur et où une unique larme coule sur son visage cramoisi. Quand le temps semble interminable face à ce visage ravagé, la caméra se recentre sur Harry, le visage las mais son regard empli de folie et qui s'exclame d'une voix froide et dénuée de sentiment :

\- _Messieurs, mesdames vous venez d'assister à l'exécution de la dernière des mangemorts. J'avoue avoir gardé Bellatrix pour la fin par vengeance personnelle et pour celle d'un ami, qui n'était en aucun cas informé de mes agissements. Et je pense qu'il se reconnaîtra._

Draco lève les yeux vers les sièges des lords, et précisément sur celui du Lord Londubat. Neville croise le regard du blond. Draco peut y lire de la peine de voir son ami en arriver à cette mesure, mais il peut aussi lire dans le regard du jeune Lord le soulagement de voir la responsable de son malheur anéantie par son ami qui a eu le courage de faire ce que lui n'aurait jamais pu faire. D'un signe de tête Neville semble remercier Harry par l'intermédiaire de Drago d'avoir vengé ses parents.

\- _Voilà dans quelques minutes vous pourrez venir chercher son corps. Kalamity vous mènera ici et il n'y aura pas de piège. Ma mission est terminée. J'ai débarrassé ce monde d'ordures et puisque j'en suis devenu une à vos yeux je vais moi aussi disparaitre. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de finir à Askaban. Maintenant que cette histoire vous ait servi de leçon dirigeant du monde sorcier. Réfléchissait aux conséquences de mettre toutes vos responsabilités sur le dos d'un enfant qui n'a rien demandé. Draco je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir mais sache que je t'aime et que j'ai passé mes meilleures moments à tes cotés. Mais il est temps pour moi d'en finir._

Harry ferme les yeux, pointe sa baguette sur sa tête et murmure distinctement un Avada Kedavra. Un cri horrifié déchire la salle d'audience quand l'éclair vert éblouit une seconde fois les sorciers et que le corps du survivant s'effondre et quitte la projection de la caméra. La seconde d'après le film se termine ne laissant qu'une sorte de crépitement gris. Draco oublie toute retenue et laisse couler les larmes qu'il retient depuis le début du procès.

Il faut plusieurs minutes pour que la foule retrouve leurs esprits. Le ministre de la magie s'approche alors de l'elfe et lui ordonne de le conduire lui et un groupe d'Auror à l'endroit où se trouve son maitre. Hermione se saisit du bras de Draco et de Ron qui vient de les rejoindre pour transplaner avec l'elfe. La seconde d'après dix sorciers atterrissent dans une petite cabane en bois, sombre et humide. Face à eux, Bellatrix toujours assise sur la chaise en bois à laquelle elle est attachée, puis sur le côté le corps d'Harry allongé proprement sur un vieux lit de camp moldu. Draco se précipite sur le corps froid de son amant. Il tremble de chagrin en regardant le visage pâle d'Harry, les yeux fermés pour toujours sur le magnifique vert qui aime temps. Une main chaude lui serre l'épaule, il se retourne et croise le regard larmoyant d'Hermione. Derrière elle se tient Ron qui lui aussi laisse couler des larmes. Draco ne résiste pas longtemps et s'effondre en larmes sur le corps du brun.

Pendant ce temps, les Aurors et le ministre de la magie lancent quelque sort pour découvrir les évènements effectués ici. Ils découvrent alors avec horreur, la véracité des dires de l'ancien survivant. Ils découvrent aussi la scène de crime de la totalité des meurtres des Mangemort et en plus du corps de Bellatrix, ils découvrent aussi les corps des deux Carrow.

 _《Il a commis une véritable boucherie ici》. Pense_ avec tristesse le Ministre.

Ne laissant pas le choix à Draco et aux deux meilleurs amis d'Harry, les Aurors s'emparent du corps d'Harry et des trois autres corps puis transplantent à la morgue de st mangouste. Hermione propose à Draco de le ramener chez lui, mais ce dernier refuse de rentrer chez lui sans Harry. Hermione et Ron se mettent d'accord, et tous les trois transplanent ensemble chez Ron.

.*.

La nouvelle sur la déchéance du héros national ne tarde pas à faire le tour du pays. Si certaines pointes du doigt la célébrité qui lui serait montée à la tête, beaucoup approuvent ses agissements au grand dam du ministère.

Avec l'aide de ses meilleurs amis, Blaise et Pansy, Draco s'occupe de mettre en place l'enterrement de son mari. Ayant eu la visite de l'avocat d'Harry, Draco se retrouve avec le testament de ce dernier entre les mains. Et c'est avec tristesse qu'il constate que son amour avait tout prévu. Il lègue ainsi sa fortune et ses biens en plusieurs parts, 10% de sa fortune reviennent à son filleul Teddy Lupin, 10% à la famille Weasley sans prendre en compte Ron, 5% sont aussi versées à l'école de Poudlard et 25% sont léguées à ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione et Ron. Le reste de sa fortune est bien évidemment versé à Draco ainsi que ses biens immobiliers qui comprenne la maison de son enfance à Godric's hollow, un manoir en France, une maison de vacances située sur une île privé dans les caraïbes. Le square Grimmaud est quand à lui léguer à Hermione et Ron.

Connaissant son mari, Draco n'est pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il souhaite être incinéré. Son enfance à grandir dans un placard à balais l'ayant rendu claustrophobe, il ne souhaite pas passer l'éternité enfermé dans une boîte. Draco trouve alors la plus belle urne qu'il puisse avoir. Marbrée d'un magnifique vert émeraude, elle rappelle sans douter la couleur si particulière des yeux d'Harry.

Le jour de la crémation d'Harry, la famille Weasley, Hermione, Blaise et Pansy sont autorisés à accompagner Draco au crématorium. Tous étant considérés comme sa famille hormis Blaise et Pansy qui sont là pour Draco. C'est un par un qu'ils se recueillent tous une dernière fois au-dessus du corps d'Harry, allongé dans un cercueil en bois de chêne gravé de prière et de formule protectrice pour ce long voyage.

Après avoir assisté à la mise à la flamme, Draco s'effondre de chagrin prenant conscience que tout est réellement terminé. Molly l'accompagne alors à l'extérieur, suivie des autres. Elle comprend son chagrin car elle a perdu un fils ce jour-là. Sans un mot elle sert Draco contre elle qui contre toute attente répond à cette chaleur maternelle qui lui manque temps depuis la perte de sa mère.

C'est environ deux heures plus tard qu'un opérateur funéraire leur apporte l'urne émeraude, remplie à présent des cendres du Sauveur. D'un accord commun tous transplanent en même temps à l'intérieure même du cimetière de Godric's Hollow. A leurs arrivés, Draco est surpris du monde présent devant la tombe des Potter. Le monde sorcier semble s'être déplacé pour faire un dernier adieu à leur héros. C'est peu dire que Draco est ému. Même après avoir réalisé des atrocités pires que le seigneur des ténèbres, son Mari, son Amour, son Potter est toujours aimé par la population sorcière du pays.

Le maitre de cérémonies entame alors un long discours face aux centaines de sorciers présents pour rendre hommage à Harry James Malfoy-Potter. A la fin de son discours de cérémonie, c'est avec un sentiment de déjà vu que Neville s'avance à l'endroit où se tenait cinq minutes plus tôt le maitre de cérémonies. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se tourne vers la foule. Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas à un groupe de mangemort qu'il s'adresse mais au monde sorcier venu rendre hommage au héros qu'était son ami.

\- Malgré ce qu'Harry a fait nous sommes tous réunie pour lui parce qu'il le mérite. Il n'était pas qu'un héros. Il était aussi un ami cher, un mari aimant, un homme heureux et un homme prêt à se sacrifier pour ses amis. Oui je dis bien sacrifier. Et pour cela je ne le remercierai jamais assez. Ce qu'il a fait peut paraître abominable et ça l'est mais il a réalisé ce que peu d'entre nous aurons osé faire. Ce que je n'aurais pu faire. Il a vengé ma famille et surement la famille de beaucoup d'entre vous. Il avait enfin trouvé la paix mais à cause de la justice magique, et je dis bien à cause, Harry a préféré faire justice lui-même au prix de sa propre vie et de son propre bonheur.

Neville reprend son souffle avant de continuer:

\- Je me tourne vers toi maintenant Draco Malfoy. Toi qui malgré les années à nous persécuter à n'être que l'ennemi préféré d'Harry, tu es celui qui lui avait redonné le sourire. Je sais qu'il était heureux pour et avec toi et pour cela je tiens aussi à te remercier.

\- Mais pour finir sinon je pourrai rester des heures à parler de lui. Toute sa vie le cœur d'Harry battait pour nous. Comme durant toute sa vie il n'a pensé qu'au bonheur des autres avant le sien. Alors que ce sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Profitez de ce monde de paix qu'il nous a offerts. Et Harry si tu nous entends, sais qu'on te pardonne. On t'aime tous et tu resteras à jamais à graver dans nos cœurs.

Neville termine son discourts les yeux brillants. Il veut dire tellement de choses mais n'a pas le temps. Son regard croise celui en larmes de Draco qui ne garde plus de masque. Suite à son discourts, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Pansy, Draco et Neville lèvent leurs baguettes vers le ciel suivi ensuite par le reste des sorciers. Puis peu à peu le cimetière se vide ne laissant plus que les cinq amis puisque Neville aussi est parti avec les Weasley.

Blaise et Pansy ne tardent pas aussi à partir après avoir serré Draco dans leurs bras. Comprenant le besoin de rester seul quelque temps, Hermione et Ron s'éloignent aussi. Draco tombe à genoux en larmes devant la tombe blanche des Potter.

\- Pourquoi, murmure-t-il. Pourquoi m'a tu abandonné comme ça. Nous aurions pu vivre caché ensemble et heureux. Mais…au fond je n'arrive même pas à temps vouloir. Comme toujours tu as joué au héros.

Draco ne sait plus quoi dire. Il se demande juste si quelque part Harry entend ses paroles. Il a juste envie de le retrouver dans la mort. Mais pour ça, il se trouve lâche. Que va-t-il devenir maintenant ?

\- Harry si tu savais comme je suis mal. j'ai passé ma vie à te haïr puis à t'aimer alors qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? je ne ressens plus rien hormis de la douleur et de la peine. Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi.

.*.

Et il reste encore comme ça pendant de longues minutes voir des heures. Il ne veut pas partir. Tout ce à quoi il tient, à quoi il tenait se trouve sous cette tombe en marbre blanc. Mais il décide quand même de se lever. Il doit rester fort et profiter de ce nouveau monde à la mémoire d'Harry. Il regarde encore une fois le marbre blanc et le nom encore brillant d'Harry gravé sur la pierre quand une personne s'approche de lui. Surement Hermione et Ron qui viennent le voir. Il ne dit rien savourant juste ce silence de bienvenue.

\- Avec ce que j'ai fait, je n'aurai pas pensé qu'il ait autant de monde à mon enterrement. S'élève alors une voix derrière lui.

Draco se fige. Cette vois, bien que plus sombre, mais cette voix. Non c'est impossible. Draco baisse son regard vers la tombe et murmure :

\- Tu vois Harry. je vais devenir fou. J'entends déjà ta voix autour de moi.

Sur les derniers mots, ses paroles se bloquent dans un sanglot.

\- Draco tu ne deviens pas fou. Retournes-toi.

Alors Draco obéis et se retourne. Son souffle se coupe et la surprise ce lis sur son visage. Harry se tient devant lui en chair et en os mais légèrement différent d'avant. Le blond l'observe sur toutes les coutures. Il n'arrive simplement pas à le croire. Mais pourtant c'est bien son Harry qui se trouve devant lui. Seulement sa cicatrice légendaire semble avoir disparu et son visage semble plus pâle. Ses cheveux sont devenus aussi sombres que les ténèbres et légèrement plus long. Il semble avoir aussi un peu grandi mais reste toujours légèrement plus petit que Draco. Le blond plonge alors son regard dans celui du ténébreux et remarque une autre différence. Les yeux autrefois d'un vert émeraude brillant, son aujourd'hui d'un vert plus foncé cerclé de rouge.

\- Harry ? c'est vraiment toi ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est moi.

\- Mais… Comment ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Je n'étais pas vraiment prêt à quitter ce monde.

Harry s'approche alors doucement de Draco qui semble incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. C'est quand il le prend dans ses bars, que Draco abandonne toute résistance et laisse couler ses larmes.

\- Je ne pouvais pas partir en te laissant dans l'ignorance. Murmure Harry.

\- Alors… tu vas repartir ? tu es un fantôme ?

\- Non Draco. Pour revenir j'ai pratiqué un sort de magie très noir.

Draco se redresse et regarde son amant dans les yeux avec incompréhension. Bien qu'il ait vu pratiquer des sorts plus noirs les uns que les autres sur la vidéo, il n'imagine pas Harry pratiqué des sorts de nécromancie. Et puis son corps à brûler alors comment ?

\- Qu'a tu fais ? demande alors le blond, hypnotisé par le cercle rougeoyant des yeux d'Harry.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai fait en septième année ? ce que je cherchais ?

\- Oui tu fuyais Voldemort et tu cherchais ses Horcruxe. Mais quel…non ! tu n'as pas fait ça ? s'exclame soudainement Draco en comprenant.

\- Si Draco. répond Harry en baissant les yeux.

\- Dis-le.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Tu n'es pas aussi ténébreux que lui pour faire ça. Je ne peux pas le croire.

\- Draco c'est vrai. Je me suis créer un Horcruxe avec mon premier meurtre au cas où ça tournerait un jour mal pour moi. je… Je ne l'ai fait que pour toi. Et si je n'avais pas eu à l'utiliser, j'aurai fini par le détruire.

\- Vas-tu devenir fou ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Harry, quand Voldemort a séparé son âme, il est devenu bien plus fou qu'avant. Mon père m'a raconté la descente aux enfers de Tom à chaque morceau d'âme séparée. Ses yeux reflétaient sa folie et tes yeux commencent déjà à être rouges. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme lui.

\- Il n'y a pas de risque mon amour. D'une part je n'ai réalisé le rituel qu'une seule fois et deuxièmement je ne suis pas revenu de la même façon que lui. le rassure Harry.

Draco se blottit contre le torse de son mari. Peut-il dire qu'il est soulagé ? Non. La magie noire embrume le cerveau de ceux qui la pratique. Il repense au retour du seigneur des ténèbres lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, à sa folie meurtrière et sa colère. Puis il repense à la façon dont il est revenu. L'horcruxe étant de la magie noire, seul un sort de magie noire peut faire revivre l'âme prisonnière. Et sur tout le rituel il y a le sang de l'ennemi pris de force. Harry a-t-il prit de force le sang de quelqu'un ? Draco se redresse vivement. Comment Harry est-il revenu à la vie ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ? s'inquiéte alors le brun.

\- Harry pour revenir à la vie il te fallait plusieurs ingrédients. Je connais le rituel. Mon père en avait parlé une fois mais pour cela une personne à du t'aider. Alors qui ?

\- Je…Oui tu as raison je n'étais pas seul. Je…

\- Nous l'avons aidé.

Hermione et Ron viennent de s'approcher. Draco les regarde d'abord incrédule puis avec colère.

\- Depuis tous ce temps vous étiez au courant ? crache le blond.

\- Oui Draco. murmure Hermione.

\- Vous avez joué la comédie tout ce temps avec moi. lance avec amertume Draco.

\- C'est de ma faute Draco. Je les avais placés sous serment inviolable au cas où les Aurors les interrogeraient. Ils ne pouvaient pas te parler. S'exclame alors Harry pour apaisr son amour.

Draco comprend alors et s'excuse. Hermione et Ron lui racontent alors tout ce qui s'est passé pour ramener Harry. Hermione apprend à Draco que le rituel a été un peu modifié pour ramener Harry. Au lieu de sang de l'ennemi c'est le sang de l'amoureux. Harry confirme en expliquant à Draco, lui avoir prélevé du sang alors qu'il dormait. Ron continue en expliquant que les os des parents d'Harry ont été pris avec l'accord de James et Lily Potter. Hermione ayant réussi, à la surprise de tous, a communiqué avec eux. Draco n'en revient pas. Le trio d'or fait dans le bien même avec le pire sort de magie noire. Puis un détail percute l'esprit de Draco.

\- Et pour la chair du serviteur ? Ha moins que je ne me trompe aucun de vous deux n'a perdu sa main pour Harry.

Les trois amis se regardent alors sans savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire. Effectivement ni Hermione ni Ron n'ont sacrifié un bout de leur chair pour le rituel. Pas qu'ils l'aient refusé mais parce qu'une autre personne s'est proposé de le faire. Une personne pour le moins inattendue. Draco remarque facilement les regards fuyant des trois amis. Que lui cachent-ils ? C'est Harry qui décide d'affronter le regard anthracite de Draco.

\- L'histoire se complique un peu en fait.

\- Tu n'as pas pris la chair d'un mangemort rassure-moi.

\- Non. Et puis le don doit être fait par celui qui prépare le rituel. Et une personne de notre entourage m'a volontairement donné sa chair et a pratiqué le rituel pour éviter à Hermione et Ron de pratiquer de la magie noire.

\- Qui ?

\- Moi, Draco. déclare alors une voix derrière lui qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

\- Père ? s'exclame avec surprise Malfoy junior en se retournant vers Lucius Malfoy qui se tient droit devant lui.

Draco observe son père. Lucius est beaucoup plus pale que dans ses souvenirs. Ses yeux sont tirés par la fatigue et de sombres cernes soulignent son regard. Draco baisse les yeux et sursaut de surprise quand il remarque la main manquante de son père.

\- Père ? pourquoi ?

\- Draco je suis condamné. Mon temps passé à Askaban m'a fait réfléchir et encore plus quand j'ai appris pour ma maladie. Il ne me reste que quelques semaines; un mois tout au plus. Alors quand j'ai compris le plan d'Harry, je n'ai pas hésité. Il a peut-être embrassé les ténèbres mais il ne voulait pas que ses meilleurs amis finissent comme lui par sa faute. Il est plutôt dur en affaires mais il a accepté mon offre. C'est moi qui ai réalisé le rituel de résurrection et si je l'ai fait c'est avant tout pour toi. Tu mérites d'être heureux et même si ça a été dur à accepter, c'est avec lui que tu es heureux alors prend mon sacrifice comme pour effacer tout le mal que je t'ai fait et comme cadeau de mariage. Termine Lucius avec un sourire tendre, chose rare chez lui.

Draco ne sait pas quoi dire. Il se tourne vers son mari qui confirme les propos de son père. Et même si entre lui et son père il n'y a jamais eu de moment tendresse, Draco se rapproche de son père et l'enlace pour le remercier. Lucius d'abord surpris, resserre son étreinte sachant que c'est sans aucun doute la dernière fois qu'il voit son fils.

\- Merci. Murmure Draco à l'oreille de son père.

.*.

Il est 10h quand Draco se trouve pour la seconde fois en l'espace d'un mois au centre d'un enterrement. Cette fois-ci c'est Lucius Malfoy qui est enterré et au contraire d'Harry, le cimetière est vide. Seul un journaliste et le maitre de cérémonies sont des personnes étrangères à la famille. Plusieurs amis de Draco ont tenu à être présents pour lui. La plupart étant des fils et filles d'ancien mangemort repentie. Blaise, Pansy, Hermione, Ron et Harry sous glamour, ont également accompagné le blond dans ce moment difficile. Draco regarde avec tristesse le caveau de sa famille se refermer sur le cercueil de son père.

Harry et Draco décident enfin de retourner au manoir Malfoy. Quand ils arrivent Kalamity s'approche d'eux.

\- Maitres vos affaires sont prêtent.

\- Bien Kalamity. Avec les autres elfes transporte tous nos biens à cette adresse. ordonne Harry en lui donnant un bout de parchemin.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Et l'elfe disparaît rapidement. Peu à peu les cartons et les valises présentes dans les différentes pièces du manoir disparaissent le laissant vide.

\- Tu es sûr de le vouloir ?

\- Bien sûr Harry. Tant que je suis avec toi tous vas bien.

Le blond se retourne vers son brun. Pour la venue d'un agent immobilier Harry a posé un glamour sur ses yeux pour qu'ils paraissent marron. Alors Draco n'a pas le loisir de se noyer dans le vert de ses yeux mais comme ça le grand et méchant Harry Potter n'est pas reconnaissable.

Draco a retiré tous les sorts de protection du manoir pour permettre à l'agent immobilier de transplaner directement à l'intérieur de l'habitation. Et c'est vers 13h qu'il arrive. C'est une grande sorcière à l'air strict qui s'approche du nouveau Lord Malfoy.

\- Mr Malfoy enchanté. Je suis Mme Pierce.

\- Enchanté Mme Pierce. Je vous présente mon ami, Mr Garry Olen

\- Enchanté Mr Olen

La jeune femme serre la main des deux hommes et ne semble pas remarquer la vague ressemblance entre Harry Potter et Garry Olen jeune sorcier russe. Draco discute pendant deux bonnes heures avec Mme Pierce et réussissent à trouver un terrain d'entente. Ils mettent pendant dix ans le manoir en location, Draco étant encore attaché à ce manoir qui l'a vue grandir et qui a aussi vu naître son amour pour Harry'Harry, ne souhaite le vendre.

Une fois l'agent Pierce repartie, Draco se tourne vers le manoir. Dans son regard Harry y voit la nostalgie à quitter cet endroit. Le brun sait que pour le blond c'est toute sa vie qui va laisser. Harry aussi laisse sa vie mais il a laissé de toute façon le jour où il s'est lancé le sortilège de mort dans la tête et il s'en veut de faire subir cela à son amant.

\- Tu sais Harry, je me suis toujours dit que je n'étais pas fait pour vieillir en Angleterre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mon passé est entouré de magie noire, de mage noir et de torture. Mon présent et mon futur se résument à un apprenti mage noir. Je ne peux décidément pas finir ici. Déclare le blond avec un sourire en coin.

\- Hé mais je n'ai plus l'intention de pratiquer de la magie noire. Se défend alors Harry faussement outré.

\- Je sais. Réponds Draco avant de continuer plus sérieusement.

\- D'ailleurs je voulais te poser une question. Si toi un sorcier de la Lumière a pu fabriquer un Horcruxe, ça veut dire qu'il pourra y avoir d'autre mage noir immortel ?

\- Non Draco. J'ai pris la précaution de détruire tous les livres qui parlaient de ce rituel. Je suis le dernier mort-vivant ressuscité de ce monde si on oublie les vampire.

\- Bon ça va. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on se retrouve avec d'autres petits mages noirs au Horcruxe caché au quatre coin de l'Angleterre. Rassure-moi tu n'en a créer qu'un seul ?

\- Bien sûr. je souhaite simplement vieillir à tes cotés mon amour c'est pour cela que je l'ai créé. Pour finir ma vie avec toi, loin d'ici où nous pourrons être heureux. Termine Harry en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son Blond.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry et Draco avec un dernier regard sur le manoir Malfoy, transplane en direction de St Pétersbourg dans le tout nouveau Manoir Olen, nouvelle acquisition de Garry Olen alias Harry Potter, riche sorcier Russe. Hermione et Ron sont déjà sur place ainsi que Blaise et Pansy qui ont tous quatre décidés de suivre leur meilleur ami respectif. Malgré sa culpabilité, tous rassurent Harry lui expliquant que ça n'est qu'un nouveau départ et qu'ils sont heureux de le faire ici.

C'est ainsi qu'ils vivent tous heureux. Draco et Harry se sont remariés, devenant des Malfoy-Olen et c'est deux ans plus tard qu'une petite Stella Lily Malfoy-Olen voit le jour.

A ce moment-là, Harry est heureux. Il a vengé sa famille, vengé celle de ses amis et de nombreux autres personnes en devenant un assassin et un mage noir aux yeux des autres. Il a fabriqué un Horcruxe pour revenir dans ce monde, réalisant ainsi la même horreur que Voldemort lui-même, il a changé son identité devenant définitivement une autre personne mais même après ça il est heureux. Parce qu'il l'a fait par amour, ses amis et son mari ne l'ont pas abandonnée. Et aujourd'hui il réalise son rêve le plus cher. Avoir une famille avec l'homme qu'il aime et de vivre avec les personnes qui lui sont précieuses. Alors même s'il est à des milliers de kilomètres de sa terre natale, sa nouvelle vie est ici en Russie avec cette petite fille qu'il tient dans ses bras et qui le regarde avec ses grands yeux verts et ses petits cheveux d'un blond presque blanc.


End file.
